Inuyasha The Power of the Two Blades
by Ray Kamaura
Summary: Read the story if you want to know what it's about you moron. Revisions are happening now.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha

The Power of the Two Blades

Inuyasha and the group were walking by Mt Hakura. Then they heard a voice, an evil voice. Inuyasha pulled out his blade the Tetsiga. Then a figure appeared. But before Inuyasha could see who it was the figure disappeared. Then they saw something move in front of them. Before Inuyasha could think about it he pulled out the Tetsiga and used the wind scare. But it just cut down some trees. Then about two miles down the path Inuyasha saw a white wolf type figure running toward them. Inuyasha attacked it "Iron reaper soul stealer" but he just cut down a tree.

Down the path Inuyasha came across his brother Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha what is troubling you?" asked Sesshomaru pulling out his sword "Sesshomaru get out of my way you freak." yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out the Tetsiga "Inuyasha I am not here to fight, I am here to warn you about Naraku and Bankotsu there is more than just them." proclaimed Sesshomaru "I killed them once I will do it again." said Inuyasha proudly "No they are stronger than before, Inuyasha I am here to train you." said Sesshomaru "I wouldn't Train with you if you were the last demon on the planet." said Inuyasha "You will have to train with me or Bankotsu will kill you." said Sesshomaru "Never will I train with you. Iron reaper soul stealer." yelled Inuyasha But the attack missed. Then Sesshomaru used the Tetsaga and cut Inuyasha. But the Tetsaga can't kill so the slash did nothing. Inuyasha tired the wind scare, but Sesshomaru just dodged the attack. Inuyasha said "How can you stand there so claim in the middle of the battle? Tell me how? Sesshomaru you are a freak." "Inuyasha how can you do this? How can you betray your own brother?" "Stop it stop now. Inuyasha please stop." pleaded Kagome

Kagome then used the powerful sprit arrow. Sesshomaru dodged the arrow and kicked Kagome. Then Sango pulled out a knife and tried to stab Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged and attack Sango. "Fox Fire." yelled Shippo "Wind Scare." Screamed Inuyasha as he jumped up into the air

Then Inuyasha turned and found Kagome on the ground. Then Inuyasha attacked "Iron reaper soul stealer." yelled Inuyasha "Damn you Sesshomaru. I will kill you!" screamed Inuyasha "Inuyasha stop. I am trying to help you and you are being stupid. Proclaimed Sesshomaru "no you are the stupid" said Shippo "fine you want to die" said Sesshomaru

Later that day Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where training. "Wind scare." yelled Inuyasha "To predicable Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru jumping into the air

Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru but the attack was interrupted by Naraku. Naraku attacked and knocked out Inuyasha, and took Kagome.

Next chapter in two days


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha

The Power of the Two Blades

Chapter two the element doom

"Kagome I will find you." Yelled Inuyasha "Stop Inuyasha I sense something. Something powerful, something with the power of the four elements" said Sesshomaru "But that would mean he has the Elemental jewels." Proclaimed Inuyasha "But the elemental jewels were destroyed by the power of the Shikon Jewel. Said Sesshomaru

"Hello my friends." Said Shifuuun "who the hell are you?" asked Inuyasha "My name is Shifuuun." Said Shifuuun "I will kill you if you don't get out of my way." said Sesshomaru "Try it Sesshomaru." Proclaimed Shifuuun "Wind scare" yelled Inuyasha

Shifuuun dodged the attack and countered with the element slash. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were losing until they heard "Hiraikotsu" yelled Sango but Shifuuun dodged again. Sesshomaru picked up his blade the Tenseiga and he attacked.

"Earth crush." Yelled Shifuuun "Wind tunnel." Screamed Miroku "Not so fast Miroku." Said Shifuuun

Shifuuun tried to stab Sango. "No spare me please I beg of you don't kill me. Miroku help me." Screamed Sango

Blood was every where put it was not the blood of Sango it was the blood of Miroku. "Why Miroku?" asked Sango "I did it because I love you." Said Miroku "No Miroku I love you. Please don't die Please just don't die." Pleaded Sango "Sango reach on my belt and give me the potion." Said Miroku "I will Miroku." Said Sango

Miroku drank the potion and turned around and kicked Shifuuun in the side of the head, and then he used his attack the wind tunnel. Shifuuun dodged and punched Miroku. Shifuuun then tried to use the powerful attack the Elemental Slash, but before he could Inuyasha interrupted with the "Iron Reaver soul stealer." The power of the Elemental slash was over whelmed. Shifuuun blade shattered therefore releasing the four elemental shards. Then Inuyasha killed Shifuuun. Sesshomaru taking advantage pf the current moment took the four elemental shards.

"You fools do you think that the real Shifuuun would die? When you thought that my Elemental blade was destroyed I actually use the elemental clone, by the why Sesshomaru those shards in your hand are bombs." Said Shifuuun "What, no." yelled Sesshomaru

The bombs went off and Sesshomaru almost died. "Damn you Shifuuun I will kill you. If Sesshomaru will die it will be by my hand. Proclaimed Inuyasha "Inuyasha did you think I would die by the hand of a demon or a half demon." Said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru use his blade the Tetsaga to open the door to the after life and Inuyasha kicked Shifuuun blade into Sesshomaru's hand, and Shifuuun fell into the after life.

"Now all we have to do is find Kagome." Said Inuyasha


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha

The Power of the Two Blades

Chapter Three the Power of the Zetsumei Jewel

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were walking by the Zetsumei shrine, just at that moment a warrior named Ashishukun jumped out from the shrine and attacked Inuyasha. "Who are you?" asked Sango "My name is Ashishukun evil lord lord of evil. I am a demon god." Explained Ashishukun "If you are a Demon God than why do you serve Naraku and Bankotsu?" Asked Inuyasha "Because Naraku put a spell on me and if I betray him I will die. Now Inuyasha you are a demon so I this fight you are grounded. Zetsumei Jewel death jewel. Now your body will remain motionless until the jewel is in Shippo's hand." Explained Ashishukun "Why Shippo." Asked Sango "Because Shippo is a weakling and a loser." Said Ashishukun "**Hiraikotsu." Yelled Sango

Her hiraikotsu flew trough the air but Ashishukun dodged and kicked a rock at Shippo. "Fox fire." But Ashishukun moved. Miroku use the Wind tunnel and the Zetsumei jewel's power was activated and stopped the power of the wind tunnel. Sesshomaru had the Elemental blade in his hand. "Elemental Slash." Yelled Sesshomaru The slash hit Ashishukun but it didn't put a scratch on him. Ashishukun used the power of the Zetsumei jewel to open the gate to the afterlife and released Shifuuun. Shifuuun attacked Sesshomaru and took back his sword. Sesshomaru got back up and kicked Shifuuun. Ashishukun jumped into the air. "Sesshomaru take this." yelled Kagome. Kagome threw the Tetsiga to Sesshomaru. "Wind scare." Yelled Sesshomaru Then the wind scare flew through the air. The wind scare hit, but what did it hit? The wind scare hit the Zetsumei shrine.

The shrine was in rubble. Now the power of death is free. The Zetsumei jewel's power was off the scale. Then in front of the shrine Death appeared. Death was about to reap Inuyasha. Before Death could reap him Sesshomaru open the gate to the Afterlife, Inuyasha kicked Death into the gate.

Miroku then seal Shifuuun and **Ashishukun in a parallel dimension. **


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha

The power of the two blades

Ch. 4 The last Shard

Sesshomaru was sitting on a tree limb thinking about the Tetsiga. "I need to get the Tetsiga off of Inuyasha. But to take it I will need the last 10 pieces of the Shikon Jewel. Naraku has five and Bankotsu has four. But I will need to find the master of the last jewel shard. But who is the master of the last jewel shard? It could be…….." whispered Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru if you want the master of the last jewel just look at me." Said Koga "Koga you will give me the last jewel shard." Proclaimed Sesshomaru

Before Koga could think Sesshomaru jumped at him. Koga kicked at Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru moved and slashed. "Poison claw." Yelled Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's claw missed Koga. "Koga you forget I have the four elemental shards and the **Zetsumei jewel." Said Sesshomaru "You have the death jewel?" asked Koga "Yes. Now Zetsumei jewel give me your power. I summon the reaper." Said Sesshomaru **

**The reaper is a sprit that can kill all I one attack. "No reaper I am sick of you killing. I am Death. I will take his life after I take your sprit." Said Death Then Death reaped the reaper. Then he tried to kill Koga but Koga gave the jewel shard to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru called off Death itself. Death got mad at Sesshomaru so he summoned back from the underworld Shifuuun." said Death "Not if I send you to the afterlife. Tetsaga!" yelled Sesshomaru. **


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha

The Power of the Two Blades

Chapter 5 the Shards Stolen

"Inuyasha the jewel shards are missing!" proclaimed Kagome "What? How? Kagome how could you let the jewel shards be stolen?" asked Inuyasha "Inuyasha calm down we will find the jewel shards." Said Miroku "Ya Inuyasha stop being a baby, they are only shards." Said Shippo "Inuyasha what has happened?" asked Sango "I will tell you what happen. Naraku stole the shards. But luck for us he doesn't know were the last shard is so he can't make the Shikon jewel." Said Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru how do you know about the shards?" asked Shippo "I over heard you talking." Said Sesshomaru

Just then Inuyasha smelled a group of demons there were five thousand of them. Sesshomaru used his poison claw attack and killed all of the demons. The demon flesh was rotten. Sesshomaru picked up the head of one of the demons. Kagome saw a hair. "Sesshomaru look out there is a hair connected to its head." Said Kagome "But that means it is…" "Die Inuyasha." Said Yura of the Demon-Hair "Wrong Yura, Sesshomaru just broke the skull." Said Inuyasha "Now to find the Shards." Said Kagome


End file.
